


Down time (can lead to first time)

by Scarletbat



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Colin has come to the dark side, Damian is so nervous, First Time, I Tried, M/M, They were so unprepared, Tim is totally telling bruce, lotion as lube, tiny boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:25:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbat/pseuds/Scarletbat
Summary: Based off of Damian and Colin's part in "getting lucky isn't always luckyAfter Tim kills the mood Damian nor Colin is too sure how to approach it again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Getting Lucky Isn’t Always Lucky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/198704) by [miss_music666 (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/miss_music666). 



The tension in the air was thick.

Damian bit the inside of his cheek as he looked at Colin, the redhead in question playing with his fingers after Dick gave him the 'No defiling my baby bird!' talk.

 

"Im sorry our night was interrupted." Colin looked up gulping as Damian stared at him.

 

"Yeah but...  Maybe they're right we're fourteen we shouldn't be thinking about sex." Damian noticed Colin's attempt to look away from him and assumed the worst. 

"You don't want me!" Colin's eyes widened, that's not meant at all!

Damian Al Ghul Wayne of course I want you!" Colin said breathlessly as Damian clenched his teeth. 

 

"Then why did you run away from me on the word of Drake!" Colin snapped his mouth shut as Damian was getting too heated.

"I wanted to give you all of me not just physically, but emotionally too!" Colin kissed him.

 

A fierce liplock between the two began as they fell onto the bed in a heap of limbs hair and clothes in disarray.

There was no going back.

Colin was breathing heavily as he pulled away from Damian.

"Dames do I have permission to-"

 

"Just fuck me already!"

Colin squeaked as he kissed Damian again pinning him down as best he could. He prayed none of the nuns walked in. 

 

Colin unbuttoned Damian's polo careful not to just rip the shirt off and anger Damian.

Colin pressed his lips to Damian neck  as the boy wonder whined now sporting a very prominent erection.

"I know babe I know we'll get there." Colin promised trailing kisses down Damian's abdomen intentionally hitting sensitive spots to get a rise.

 

"Wilkes please I want to release with you ngh inside me!" Damian cried bucking his hips up. 

 

"Okay okay Dames do you have anything that'll loosen you up?" Simple question (somewhat), but no answer.

 

"I did not intend to have sexual intercourse tonight Wilkes." Damian snapped and Colin spotted a bottle of lotion on the dresser.

 

"Got it!" Colin said grabbing the bottle and popping the cap open and coating his fingers.

 

"Please Wilkes!" God that was arousing never did he ever think Damian Wayne would beg to be fucked.

 

Colin pulled down Damian's briefs groaning at the tightness in his own boxers. 

 

Inserting the lotion coated fingers into Damian Colin smiled as he heard him moan in pure pleasure.

 

But in reality Damian was scared.

What if Colin found his scars disgusting? What if he changes his mind and leaves? What if he-

The love in Colin's eyes stopped every fear. 

"Are you ready?" Colin asked positioning himself at Damian's entrance.

 

"Yes."

 

Colin took a deep breath as he pushed into Damian the tight hole eagerly taking him in with just a little resistance.

 "Tell me when to move." Colin said gently rubbing Damian's cheek allowing the boy to adjust to his girth.

"Now, I need you to move now." Damian said and Colin looked at him as to say 'Are you sure?' 

 

"Yes beloved move I trust you." Colin didn't need to hear another word before he began thrusting into Damian. 

The creaking of the bed grew louder and louder as Colin thrust harder and harder.

 

"Be-Beloved please don't stop!" Colin thanked the lord that the nuns took the rest of the kids (aside from a few bad apples) to the museum for the night. 

The two were so far gone the beeping of Damian's communicator wasn't heard.

 

" _Demon brat? B needs you for-"_ Tim stopped mid sentence as Damian moaned louder.

 

"Faster Wilkes faster!"

 

"- _Patrol......_ " He was definitely telling Bruce. 

 

"Right there! Right there!" Shit. He might have to give Colin a call when he turns eighteen.

 

He'd leave them be.

For now.

 

Damian was almost to his end nails digging into Colin's back leaving mark after mark on the redhead's skin just as Colin had left hickey after hickey on Damian's neck. 

 

"I'm close Wilkes!" Damian cried breathing heavily as Colin grunted.

 

"M-me too." the knots in his stomach tightened even more and Damian gasped as Colin crashed their lips together and came with him.

Damian went limp in his post orgasmic bliss a satisfied heat in his stomach.

 

"How was that?" Colin asked holding Damian close to his chest.

 

"Wonderful beloved." Damian said biting his lip as Colin snuggled against him.

"Dames..... I love you." Colin said softly and Damian looked at him with loving eyes,

"I love you too."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Damian returned to the manor with a limp and a concealer coated neck just in time for breakfast.

 

"Master Damian I assume you will be joining us this morning? Your food is already growing cold." Alfred said and Damian limped to the table wincing as he sat.

 

' _Lotion shall never be a suitable lubricant.'_ Damian thought as Clark rose an eyebrow at him. 

 

"Damian are you okay? You seem to be having a little trouble... " The kryptonian said and Damian turned a bright red. 

 

"Urm I'm quite okay Kent senior." Liar liar ass on fire!

 

"You sure because-"

 

"Damian can I talk to you for a minute?" Bruce asked and Clark sighed. Poor thing didn't know how much trouble he's in. 

\---

Damian grimaced as he walked a throbbing pain growing worse with every move. 

 

Bruce held an arm out towards a chair, a signal for him to take a seat. 

 

"I assume you're in pain?" Bruce asked and Damian nodded.

 

"Damian why in the hell would you do this?" The disappointment  in his voice was something he'd grown accustomed to.

 

"I love him." This answer seemed to only anger Bruce.

 

"See help me understand you say you 'love' him but do you really know what love is? Do you know the feeling of wanting to go to the ends of the earth? Of wanting to shatter anyone who harms them? I think not." Bruce said eyes Narrowed and Damian snorted.

"Your hypocritical statements has yet to surprise me." Bruce rose an eyebrow at Damian's reply, Hypocritical?

 

"I would Run to the ends of earth to see him again and I **have** shattered people who have tried to harm him, **what we have**." Bruce stared at the boy before him, as passionate as his mother and as stubborn as his father.

 

"Very well but you're grounded and you'll be going to see Alfred to make sure you didn't tear." Damian stood and made his way towards the door. 

 

"And Damian? Lotion is in fact not a suitable lubricant I shall bring this up when I speak to Colin."

 

Fuck. 

 


End file.
